


Bus Time

by curtainsonfire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Temporal Trust, cute floof, human!clockwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainsonfire/pseuds/curtainsonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just landed face first into your lap on the bus, I'm sorry?</p><p>Danny's taking the bus home and has a rather painful encounter with human!Clockwork.</p><p>A.K.A. My friend kept telling me to write a fic and I finally found an idea I liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Time

When Danny took the bus, he was kinda expecting it to be crowded. I mean, it was 5:00 in the afternoon, prime time rush hour, every boring old sap was leaving their nine to five job for the day only to come back again tomorrow. But he wasn't expecting to hit his head on a metal pole, then fall face first into a ridiculously hot stranger's lap.

Now, Danny was riding the bus home from school, because of these assholes who'd decided to chase him for a smart ass comment he'd made when one of them called him out for his A on an English paper. He didn't really regret it at the time, but now that he was stumbling up the steps to crowded as shit bus, with his lungs aching and his ankle throbbing from when he tripped over a poor little dog, he sure did.

He was just walking down the aisle, trying to catch his breath, minding his own business- wait no that wasn't really true. There were about two people per square foot of bus floor. It was kinda impossible for ANYONE to mind their own business. Anyway, he'd been walking (well, limping really) down the aisle and - surely you've seen the movies like this - tripped over a woman's admittedly terrifying spiked pump, was ass bumped by a well meaning middle aged man with a screaming baby boy, and then to top it off, promptly smacked his forehead onto a metal pole that ran from the ceiling to the floor, spun wildly, and somehow ended up with his face in a very nice feeling lap, his legs twisted around each other seven ways to Sunday and his ankle wrenching in a way that brought a tear to his eye.

Danny just groaned, already feeling the lump forming right between his eyes, trying to ignore his ankle for the moment. He gingerly reached up to touch it, and when his hand encountered a knee, he was snapped back to the present and tried to roll off this person's lap. He ended up smacking his nose into the curved end of the seat, the pain is his face escalating tremendously. At some point in this agony fueled haze, he recognized the hearty laughter of the person whose thigh this cheek was still resting against.

He quickly untangled his legs and scrambled up into the seat next to the still chuckling man, when he finally got a good look at him. He was tall, oh my god was he tall, at least 6'5, with dark skin and fluffy white blond hair, with eyes so hazel they looked positively crimson. 'Oh sweet Jesus... He's hot.' Was his first thought, the second was that he'd just had his face shoved up against those soft, worn out jeans, and oh god he was near THAT thing. His face probably resembled a ripe tomato at this point, a fact that made him flush even more.

"I- I'm sorry!" Danny half shouted, blushing even more, and somehow drawing even MORE attention to himself and this gorgeous man who was still laughing - seriously what was his problem, he was DYING over here. Between giggles - which were surprisingly high pitched - the guy managed to choke out, "It's fine, I just, oh my god you looked like a ping pong ball or something-," and dissolved into another fit of chuckles. Danny blushed even more, but was partially relieved, the bus had finally started moving and everyone had more or less gone back to their own business.

"So... Hi? I'm Danny, the guy who face planted in your crotch, what's your name?" Danny attempted, trying very hard to cool his flaming cheeks down.

"Oh, um, I'm Alessandro, nice to meet you Danny," the guys finally managed to quell his laughter for a few moments and spoke in a rich timbre, a deep contrast to his girlish giggles.

'Shit shit shit shit his voice is hot too oh my god oh my go-' Danny decided to stop that train of thought in its tracks before it could continue any farther.

"Wait uh, your nose, it looks pretty broken, can I just-" his new 'friend's' sentence was cut off as Alessandro's hand began traveling towards his face.

"What are you-," CRACK.

Suddenly, with a sharp pain to his sniffer, this man he'd greeted with a healthy face to the dick had made it so he could no longer see his nose from his right eye only.

"Did you just-"

"Move your nose back to the center of your face? Yep I did," the man said with a triumphant smile.

Danny was perturbed, but his nose DID feel better. Suddenly, Alessandro's head snapped to front of the bus as the next station was called out. Danny found himself strangely disappointed, for whatever reason, at the thought that he might never see this guy again.

"So, I have some medical supplies back at my house, do you maybe want to-,"

Danny started, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, wincing at the sight of his face in the camera. In short, he looked like he had been in a bar brawl and lost. A deep purple bruise was forming around his nose (he thought that he had hit on the pole, then smashed it further on the seat) and a lump that was a worrying shade of pink was forming. He did NOT want questions from Jazz, she worried enough about him, and he didn't have anywhere near the energy to deal with his parents tonight... He supposed this good looking stranger could take care of him for a bit. 

"Um, sure?" He hesitated in his answer still, concerned he would be a bother, as he always felt he was.

"Great! My stop is here, perfect timing!" Alessandro spoke, and abruptly stood up, trusting that Danny would follow him.

His trust wasn't misplaced, as Danny followed him a bit like a lost, wounded puppy. Danny had a feeling that this adventure would be interesting, if only for the miracle that he could keep himself from saying something awkward to this handsome wonder of a guy.


End file.
